


(Not So) Familiar Faces

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: It seems like just an average day in the Mansion of the Dead, until a special item arrives in the post. It brings back horrible memories and new mysteries.
Relationships: The Daredevil | Roi Fabito & The Super Spy | Teala Dunn, The Daredevil | Roi Fabito/The Hippie | JC Caylen/The Super Spy | Teala Dunn, The Daredevil | Roi Fabito/The Super Spy | Teala Dunn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a small one-shot but I got some extra ideas so idk.

Inside the mansion of the dead  
Dinner was just finished, everyone had a full belly, except for GloZell who was still taking some scraps of other people’s plates. Gabbie finished her drink and stood up. “First, I’d like to thank Justine and Rosanna for the delicious breakfast, thanks you two!”. Everyone applauded as Rosanna began to blush. “Then, I’d like to get to the daily tasks as quickly as possible. Roi, since you broke five plates yesterday, you get to do the toilets.”. Everyone laughed or sighed in relief, there were a lot of toilets, and most of them were not very hygienic. Roi meanwhile dropped his head and let out a deep sigh. “It was an accident...” he mumbled. Gabbie continued, “Now, since we can’t have Roi do it all by himself, are there any volunteers?”. A silence filled the room. Liza was the first one to speak up. “Bitch.”. Everyone bursted out into laughter. “Come on, guys, we’ve heard that one a million times. It’s not even that funny.”. “As long as no one comes up with new material, we’re gonna keep using it.”. Liza shouted from the table. “And no one laughed at my sex joke?” Gabbie responded, almost offended. After everyone had settled down, Gabbie continued with the list.

Andrea and Lauren would help Rosanna and Justine with the cooking, Matt and Lele would do the dishes, Jesse and DeStorm would work in the garden and clean the swimming pool, Safiya would clean the bathroom, Shane and Manny get to clean the basement, Timothy and Sierra the attic, Liza and Tana would check the supplies and Alex would take out Blanche, the dog that Rosanna so desperately wanted.

“What about me? Am I to do all the toilets alone?”. Roi protested. Gabbie shrugged. “Guess so.”. “I’ll help.” Roi turned around, two people answered at the exact same time. He wasn’t even surprised. He could always count on JC and Teala to help him out, even with something disgusting like the toilets. “Where do we starts?”. “I say the ones of the second floor, Jesse blew some of them up, it’s more then a mess.”. “Oh so that’s why Justine didn’t wan’t to talk to him anymore...”. Teala looked surprised at Roi. “You seriously didn’t notice?”. “I always keep my headphones on when I’m working out.”. Roi began to show off, Teala shook her head, but didn’t stop him. “I say we get moving, I wanna take a shower before lunch.”. Roi thought about what JC said, Lauren was too slow with cleaning the toilets once, the smell was unbearable. Colleen had to tell everyone who wasn’t fast enough to take a shower to eat outside. Yikes. The trio saw the toilets Jesse had destroyed. “What kind of prank is this anyway?” Teala wondered out loud. “Don’t think it is one, remember how Jesse has been having these violent outbursts?”. Roi and Teala exchanged worried glances. Jesse’s done nothing but piss everyone off and work out, and once he had a violent outburst, you do NOT want to come even close to the guy, he’s like the Incredible Hulk these days. The trio began to clean and JC checked the toilets. “Oh dear...”. “How bad is it?”. “Maybe Andrea should take a closer look at this. See if she can fix it. Otherwise we’ll just have to wish for a couple of brand new toilets.”. “Glad we sleep at the third floor.”. Roi joked, Teala and JC laughed. JC stood up. “I’m gonna get Andrea, be right back.”. “Just don’t be too long, otherwise we’ll be eating outside.” JC’s calm smile faded, he then did something he hardly ever did, he ran. You know that stuffs serious when JC runs. “Didn’t think he had it in him.” Teala snarked. Then Roi realised it, it was just him and Teala, just Teala and him. Jackpot!

What the hell was Roi waiting for? Teala thought. It was just him and her. Just her and him. Roi was awkwardly holding his broom, as if he was thinking of something to say. “So, uh...”. He finally began. “Seen any good movies lately-?” Teala immediately kissed him, not thinking about the horrible stench from the toilets. Roi was frozen for about two seconds before a massive smile formed on his face. The two dropped their brooms and continued kissing, forgetting about JC, the stench, lunch, or even the fact that they were, quite literally, dead for about two years now.

JC had memorised the tasks list during dinner, it was one of the few things that actually changed. He rushed into the kitchen were he found Rosanna go over the ingredients. Rosanna turned around, she almost couldn’t believed it, a sweating JC. “JC? What are you doing in here? Wanna make another therapy appointment? Is your condition seriously that bad?”. JC took a moment to catch his breath. “No to the first, yes to the second, and I’m searching for Andrea.”. “Rosanna handed JC a towel to wipe some of the sweat off his face. “I told her and Lauren to get some berries from the garden. What’s wrong?”. “Toilets. Jesse.” Was all that JC could say, he knew he shouldn’t be out of breath, but he was trying to hurry. Besides, it was a long way from the second floor. This place was so huge, Roi once got lost in it. “You just wait here, take a glass of water, I’ll go get her.”. “T-thanks.”. JC took a glass of water and took a seat. He had enough action for today. He looked out of the window where Liza and Tana were checking out the supplies. It was against the rules to check other people’s stuff, but everyone was very aware that they couldn’t resist so no one bothered to say something about it. Suddenly, Liza grabbed a box. It was colourful, and had a small opening in it. JC recognised it, but couldn’t exactly place where. Then it hit him. The voting box! Calliope would place their tarot cards into the box after they’d died. He only saw this happen after he had been killed of course, but being a ghost has some privileges. JC finished his glass and walk outside, forgetting about Andrea and the toilets. The more he walked, the faster he walked, never slowing down. Liza was holding the box next to her ear, shuffling it. Tana tried to grab it but Liza held it above her head. Who would ask for this box? And why? It only brings back horrible memories and drama. No one wants that. JC arrived at the massive pile of goodies. “I found it first!” “You wouldn’t even let me touch it!” “Youll break it!” “It’s a box, who the hell cares?” “HEY!”. Tana and Liza turned their heads, their expression became even more terrified after they saw JC, they didn’t think he was capable of raising his voice, let alone look angry. Liza pushed the box into Tana’s hands and pointed at her. “She wanted to break your box JC, I was just protecting it.”. Tana put her hands into the air, and the box fell onto the ground. “Did not!”. JC ignored both girls and took a closer look at the box. He shuffled it, it sounded very full, it even felt heavy. He put the box back, and stood up. “So what’s in their anyw-“ before Tana could speak JC crushed the box with his feet. “Are you serious?”. “Pretty sure there was a simple lock on it, just sayin’.”. JC ripped the box open and looked at the cards, he saw his own cards, Roi’s cards, Manny’s cards, Nikita’s cards... wait a minute, Nikita’s cards? She didn’t die... JC continued to look at the cards until Liza picked one up. “What the hell..”. Tana ran over to Liza to see what she was staring so intensely at. “But... that’s you!”. Tana screamed, she immediately started searching for her own cards. She found not just one, but two different cards, everyone continued to scrawl through the cards. JC found another one of him, and another, and another...


	2. Pool of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosanna needs to encourage someone whom she thought could handle himself.

Rosanna was walking through the garden, searching for the two girls she had sent off to find berries. Then she noticed DeStorm at the pool. He was grumpy, like always, but this time, he seemed to be more... sad... Rosanna decided to check it out, what if he’s feeling sad because he’s lonely? DeStorm’s never been the social type. Lauren and Jesse had a hard time forgiving him and the others quickly grew fed up with his enormous ego. Maybe wanted a new friend? As she came closer, she could almost see what she thought was a tear. Could it be? “Enforcers don’t cry.” DeStorm always said. DeStorm looked up, he was surprised, no, scared. He quickly removed the tears by wiping his forehead with his arm. “If you’re looking for berries, you ain’t gonna find any in the pool.”. “I’m sure Andrea and Lauren can find enough.”. “Lauren? She couldn’t find her ass with both hands.”. Rosanna was taken aback by his comments, this is probably why everyone hated him so much. “Don’t even get me started on Andrea.”. “I won’t, just checking if you need anything. Some help? Food? Maybe a little chat?”. “Why would anyone, anywhere wanna chat with you?”. DeStorm scoffed. “Because they miss something. Their old lives, their friends,”. “I don’t need friends, they disappoint me.”. “Some miss their families.”. Rosanna continued, this made DeStorm stop in his tracks. “Something wrong?”. Rosanna knew he had him, his eyes were getting teary. She stopped a second, ‘had him’? Was she trying to made DeStorm cry? She’s no better then Joey. “It’s just....”. DeStorm sighed. Rosanna continued to listen. “My boy, I miss my boy.”. DeStorm said it fast and softly. Rosanna barely couldn’t hear him. He then looked at the pool. Then it clicked in Rosanna’s mind, DeStorm died in a pool, and he was given the task of cleaning the pool. Doing this task must have constantly reminded him of how he died, and his life before he died, including his son. “DeStorm...”. Rosanna didn’t really know what to say, but luckily DeStorm did the talking. “These little chats you’ve been having...”. DeStorm looked at Rosanna with wet eyes, not that he had gone swimming, “...still got some room left?”. Rosanna smiled, “Always.”. This brought a genuine smile on DeStorm’s face. This made Rosanna warm inside, she loved it when she was able to help her friends, especially with DeStorm, since he was the biggest challenge. Rosanna quickly realised what she was supposed to do, get Andrea, JC must’ve been waiting for a long time now. Rosanna looked around her, no sign of them. “Hey, uh, DeStorm? What’d you say we make an appointment during the break?”. DeStorm nodded. “Oh and, uh, have you seen Andrea and Lauren nearby?”. “No clue. Why?”. Before Rosanna could answer she heard Tana shout from the supplies. “THAT’S YOU!”. Rosanna and DeStorm exchanged one look before rushing towards the new supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosanna and DeStorm’s friendship was underrated. I plan on making more chapters about those two.

**Author's Note:**

> Really not sure if GABBIE is the best leader without Colleen around, but I couldn’t pick anyone else.


End file.
